


Fantasie Impromptu: Variations : Vampire Sherlock

by plesiochronous (seshatnedjset)



Series: Fantasie Impromptu: Variations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Vamp!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshatnedjset/pseuds/plesiochronous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasie Impromptu: Variations - the same fantasy, in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasie Impromptu: Variations : Vampire Sherlock

Sherlock pushed John up against the wall, holding his wrists above his head with one hand, crushing their bodies together. He kissed him hard, bruisingly, leaving John breathless and giddy. Sherlock shoved John down, onto his knees and pulled his face into his crotch, his cock hard under the fabric. With one hand he unzipped and pulled himself out, the other hand pulling John forward again, making his intentions clear, and John followed his lead, licking the length in front of him before taking it in as far as he could, Sherlock's hands fisted in his hair controlling the pace. Then Sherlock threw him to the floor, ripping his trousers and pants down, opened him quickly with a couple of spit-covered fingers, and fucked him, harder, harder, his fingers leaving bruises on John's hips, marking his neck and shoulders with his mouth, before finally biting down as he came, hot blood spurting into his mouth as he fed, the sensation pushing John over the edge into his own orgasm. Finally Sherlock licked the wound closed and slumped down over John. He stayed buried inside him for a few moments, then withdrew, leaving John to feel empty. By morning John had forgotten the night's events, wondering only why he felt so tired and sore.


End file.
